Katherine Adele
by MattPrice01
Summary: Ellie shows up to HQ with a strange girl who has a German accent. To the surprise of her colleagues, it's someone Bishop knows very well and from the manner she behaves and acts in the first few days alone, she isn't impressed to be here...
1. Meet and Greet

**DISCLAIMER: I, sadly, do not own NCIS or its characters which is a shame. I do, however, own the OC and titular character. With thanks to ncisgeek for the inspiration. Here's chapter 1, guys! ENJOY!**

Meet and Greet:

* * *

><p>Roger Rothman had worked at the NCIS entrance security gate for years. And he knew everyone by heart: every agent, officer, trainee, vistor, Marine, you name it! He could tell who was approaching the gate every morning by how they drove; i.e. when Ziva David was at NCIS, she was such a fast driver that he could hear her coming from half a mile away. With Agent Jethro Gibbs, the leader of the MCRT (Major Case Response Team), he would come up fairly reasonably and Roger could tell it was him by the colour of his car. So far today, he had led in about 50 people out of the countless hundreds of workers at the Navy Yard; it was early morning, so either most people were still there, like Abby Scuito who usually would stay overnight to help solve the latest crime in her lab, or the fact it was early morning so not everyone would be there bright and early. Suddenly...<p>

"Honk! Honk!"

Roger knew who that was: it was Ellie Bishop, who was the latest member of MCRT, or "Team Gibbs". She had joined in late 2013, a few months after Ziva had left, following an attempt by some DoD bastard to take down the team in order to make his career. He failed, but Ziva left for Israel after a year of heartache. As Ellie rolled up to the gate, Roger opened his mirror so that she could give her pass to him. "Morning, Ellie" he smiled as she passed her ID to him. "How you doing this morning, Roger?" she asked, though in a different position. She looked like she was trying to hide something using her body. Roger, though, didn't quite notice. "I'm doing good. Your pass checks out as always..." he said when he was suddenly interrupted by someone who sounded like they were speaking in another language. _**"Werden Sie Nur Zuruck geben Mama pass und lassen Sie uns gehen!"**_. Startled, Roger almost fell back before straightening up and looking baffled. Sighing, Ellie sat back so he could see. Sitting in the passenger seat was a teenage girl, who looked just like Ellie with blonde hair, except the rest of her appearance looked so different: she wore a tanktop that did nothing to conceal her cleavage and short shorts, which you could say was understandable as it was rather hot, but in general, made her look like a sex object.

The girl was now glaring at Roger, still obviously annoyed that he hadn't given the pass back. "_**GUT?!"**_ she snapped. Roger hastily handed the pass back and let them through. "Does Gibbs know about...?" he asked, trailing off. "No, but he will" Ellie sighed before driving into the parking area, looking for a space. As soon as she found one, she pulled in and turned off the engine. Once that was done, she sighed before turning and glaring at her passenger. "We haven't even made it INSIDE the building and you've already been disrespectful! What you said to Roger was frankly unacceptable!" she growled. Her passenger just scoffed and looked the other way. "Well, he was taking so long in something that should have taken 10 seconds! And plus that, if you hadn't dragged me away from..." the girl replied snidely with an accent, before being stopped by Ellie. Her accent was that of Germany. "I don't care if he was taking too long. You can not just yell at someone in another language! You can not just use your German tongue if you're angry!"

"Now look here, missy. The kind of attitude you gave Roger, it won't go down well with my boss. At all. And he already won't be too happy at the fact you'll be here with me, without giving him prior warning" Ellie continued. The girl muttered, "Well, that wouldn't be a problem if you'd just left me with Dad instead of...". Ellie rolled her eyes, this was going to be a long day. Her colleagues on one half, this snappy, argumentative and aggressive girl on another. "Come on, I'll be late otherwise" she said as she got out, with the girl following suit. The two headed inside and Bishop headed towards the front desk. "Hey, Ron. I need a visitors pass, like now" she said to the man behind the desk. Ron, a guy in his middle-30s who had been with NCIS for about 5 years, looked up and was about to ask why she needed a visitors pass if she got into the Navy Yard until he saw the girl. His mouth dropped and eyes opened at what he saw. "Ron?" Ellie asked again.

"Oh, sorry, Bishop. Just have... whoever she is, to sign here and here", he said, pointing out the signature-required lines on the visitor pass sheet. Ellie looked towards the girl who begrudgingly walked forward and signed, before being given the pass (folded-up) and a pass holder that could go over her neck. The two headed towards the elevator as the girl put the paper in the pass-holder, unaware that Ron was still staring after them. "Who is that girl?" he asked himself.

"Bing!"

The elevator doors opened to the sounds of light conversation and phones ringing. No-one really seemed to pay much notice to Bishop or the girl as they headed into MCRT's main bullpen. "Sit down, Katherine. I shouldn't need to tell you, don't wonder off" Ellie said sternly. The girl, or Katherine as she had been called, rolled her eyes and ignored her, pulling out an iPod and sitting down at Ellie's desk. Ellie watched her for just a second before heading upstairs to see Director Vance. Katherine became immersed in her music, just letting the likes of Green Day to take over her ears; so much so that she wasn't even aware that one of Ellie's colleagues was heading towards the desk opposite. Tony DiNozzo had just had a bad encounter with the usually cheerful Roger, who was still in shock in being yelled at in German. When Tony tried to pry at him in order to figure out the problem, Roger yelled at him. He never yelled before.

It just seemed bewildering and Tony was still reeling. So it was hoping that Ellie would shed some light and when he saw a blondie sitting at the desk opposite him, he knew he could ask instantly. "Hello, Bishop! And how's your fav..." he started but stopped when he saw who it was. Katherine had the same look as Ellie, with blonde hair, but she looked much younger. With no attempt made to hide her cleavage at all. Tony dropped his bag on his desk and went over to his colleague's desk. "Hi there" he said, hoping to make conversation. No response. Tony rose his eyebrow and waved his hand over Katherine. No response. "Um, are you just going to ignore me?" he said, getting a bit unhappy at being blanked. He noticed there and then, that there were headphones over her ears. "That explains..." he muttered and went forward to pull them off...

* * *

><p>Upstairs, meanwhile, Bishop approached Director Vance's office. His secretary, Cynthia, was there already. "Hey, Cynthia. Can I speak to the Director quickly?" she asked. "Give me a sec. I'll see if he's doing anything" she replied and and she picked up her phone. After a few seconds, she put it back down. "Go right in" the secretary said with a smile. Nodding her head, Ellie went in and found the Director at his desk, reading the newspaper with a toothpick in hands. "Agent Bishop, what can I do for you?" he asked. Nerves suddenly came in and Ellie found herself struggling to find the right words. "Well... err... you see, Director... um..." she got out before there were several loud noises.<p>

"BANNGGG!" "OW, GET OFF ME, YOU PSYCHO!" "CRASHHH!"

"What the HELL?!" Vance almost yelled as he jumped from his seat and headed out to the location of the noise with Bishop following, almost relieved at the interruption. The two headed out onto the balcony looking over the bullpen and found Katherine holding Tony by the neck, a few feet off the ground and with his desk overturned. "KATHERINE, LET HIM GO! NOW!" Ellie roared as she charged downstairs. She raced towards the two and freed Tony who sat on McGee's desk, gasping for air. "What the hell, Katherine?! I leave you for 3 minutes and already, you've attacked my Senior Field Agent!" she yelled. Katherine looked uninterested. "HE pulled off my headphones, I thought he was going to attack me!" she screamed back, as she attempted to justify herself, but Ellie wouldn't listen. "You're surrounded by federal agents. You really think they'd ignore you if someone tried to attack you?" Vance interjected, making a valid case.

"What about you, Agent DiNozzo? What happened?" he asked Tony. "Well, I had a bad encounter with Roger outside so I decided to ask Ellie as she was here already, only this PSYCHO..." he said, glaring at Katherine, "was in Bishop's spot. I tried to talk to her, but she was so immersed in her music. I had to pull off her headphones, only she went all Marine on me!" he added. Ellie signed. "Well, Tony, I... I'm sorry for my daughters actions. And I'm sure..." she said, only to be stopped by Vance and Tony both saying at the exact same time, "DAUGHTER?!". Vance's face was a look of surprise, Tony's of shock. "When were you going to tell us you had a daughter?!" Tony said, still in shock and realisation that he'd been attacked by Bishop's daughter of all people. "Same here" said Vance. "I'm sorry, Director. I know I should have said. And I'm sorry, Tony, that Katherine here decided attacking someone was the good choice. And times for introductions... Tony, Director Vance... meet my daughter, Katherine Adele.

"HOLD ON?! DAUGHTER?" came a yell from behind. Everyone turned to see... a shocked McGee. "Oh hell" thought Ellie. If that's McGee's reaction, then what will Gibbs' be...


	2. Origins

**DISCLAIMER: Same as Chapter 1.**

Origins:

"You're pretty quick on the up-take, McSherlock" Tony teased. McGee, unsurprisingly, ignored it and asked Ellie the question that had become hot at the minute. "When were you going to tell us you had a daughter?!". "_**Ich habe einen Namen, Sie wissen!"**_ came an angry response from Katherine, fed up no-one was using her actual name. "Someone mind translating?" Vance asked. "She said she has a name, so I think she wants you to start using it" came a voice strolling in from the stairwell. It was Gibbs!

"Finally, someone who realises!" muttered Katherine. Ellie resisted another urge to roll her eyes at her daughter's constant negativity. "McGee, Gibbs, meet my daughter Katherine Adele. As you can see by Tony's desk, they've already met" she explained to her two other colleagues. McGee finally noticed Tony's overturned desk, which would explain why he's at his desk. "STOP!" Katherine shouted towards McGee who literally froze. "You nearly stood on my headphones!" she explained, rushing down to pick them up before they would be trodden on. Once they were moved, McGee moved and Tony respected his colleague by moving off the desk. "So, Bishop, when were you going to tell us about Katherine?" Gibbs asked his newest member of the team who had probably had enough of that question. "Well, Katherine is 15 and if you haven't figured it out, she's half-German. She got the German part from her father. She was born in late 1998 and she's only known me fully for a week. Mainly because I abandoned and left her and her father when she was a week old", she explained, though with the last part, she sounded reluctant to say it.

"WHAT?!" came 4 equally shocked and perfectly in sync responses from Vance, Tony, McGee and Gibbs. They didn't expect to hear that Ellie had abandoned her own daughter when she had only just become a parent. "So ever since then, my father Jurgen raised me. We had a perfect relationship, until this bitch shows up..." Katherine carried on from her mother, saying the word "Bitch" with enough venom that there was a concern she might bite someone, "... completely out of the blue and declares she's bringing me to DC! Without any reason at all, she takes me from my father, my life and my friends!" she finished. Ellie sighed deeply, "I thought I told you NOT TO disrespect your elders!" she growled lightly before almost yelling. "If you're on about disrespecting elders, how about you showing up and disrespecting my father's wishes?! He always told me that if you returned, he'd stop you even seeing me! So, what do you do? Bring out your flashy credentials of how you could have him arrested for obstructing the wishes of a federal agent! UTTER BULLSH*T!" Katherine roared back.

Whilst this was happening, Tony was backing away from the argument as fast as he could. "Enough of the language, Katherine! You're angry and I get it, but that's no reason to start yelling at me! What has happened, has happened! Deal with it!" Ellie yelled. "Ok, I think we need to calm down before we do something..." Tony interjected only for both women to yell at him, "SHUT UP, DINOZZO!" was what they said before Katherine slammed herself into him and he fell backwards onto his overturned desk. Thankfully, Vance took a calmer approach. "Ladies, now is not the time for a fight or raising voices. Let's just calm down. Gibbs, take Katherine to see Ms. Scuito. McGee, call Dr Mallard for DiNozzo". His directions were swiftly followed but as Gibbs took Katherine to the elevator, Ellie growled to her. "This. IS NOT. Over, missy!". As McGee hung up the phone, Tony pulled himself free from his desk. "Bishop, help McGee re-right DiNozzo's desk. Oh and I would appreciate it if you would keep Katherine under control. My agents don't want to hear shouting matches every few minutes" he said whilst waiting for Dr Mallard to come up. Ellie nodded, though she was still pissed off herself.

* * *

><p>The elevator to the very ground floor gave a ding as the doors opened. Gibbs pulled out a still-rather-angry Katherine. "GIBBSS!" came a shrill and delight-filled scream from Abby who pulled him into a large bear-hug the moment he entered. "Alright, Abs, that's enough" Gibbs said with a smile after a few minutes. As soon as the two pulled apart, Abby noticed Katherine who still looked like she could kill her mother. "Who's this? She kinda looks like a mini-Ellie though I highly doubt she is as people don't look like other people unless they're biologically relat..." she started to trail off as she did, until it dawned. "...unless they're biologically related! Is she...?" she asked Gibbs, who could only nod. "OH MY GOD! I didn't know Ellie had a daughter! That's so cool!" she squealed. Katherine just rolled her eyes. "Oh boy, a hyper-active lady... What joy!" she said, sarcasm dripping.<p>

Abby recoiled in shock. "Whoa! No need to be so, like, unkind and unfair! We've like, known each other, for, less than 60 seconds!" she spluttered out, turning to Gibbs. "She and Bishop had an argument. Vance told me to bring Katherine here to calm down" he said. Katherine scoffed. "You bought me down here so "Mother" could calm down and bemoan the fact that she lost!" she claimed and again saying "Mother" with a lot of venom in her mouth. Within a few seconds, though, Gibbs stormed over to in front of her and gave her a "Gibbs-style" glare. "No matter how angry you are, you don't ever disrespect your elders. Your mother is right in that respect. Now I don't know what's going on for your mother to bring you here, but: you DON'T raise your voice to her, or disrespect her. You DON'T attack my Senior Field Agent. And you DON'T use bad language against any of us!" he quietly and calmly explained. But Katherine didn't seem phased and returned a glare to rival Gibbs.

"You're right in the respect in you don't know what's going on with me and that... woman, but that is about it! I've been bought here AGAINST. MY. WILL! So do me a favour and BUTT. THE HELL. OUT! That applies to you, Mc...Whatever he is, the Director and that hyper-active woman! None of you know NOTHING!" she snarled and stormed out. Abby looked on, in shock. Nobody stood up to Gibbs before and lived to tell the tale. Gibbs just turned out; his face was the same, but Abby could tell in his eyes that he didn't see that coming. At all.

"Why didn't you tell us, Eleanor, that you had a daughter?" Ducky asked Bishop as he applied a plaster to Tony's forehead. Aside from that and a bit of bruising from when Katherine held him by the neck, he wasn't badly hurt. Vance had headed back upstairs as soon as Dr Mallard had arrived. "I just... I didn't feel it necessary to" was all Ellie could come up with. She had calmed down thankfully, but wasn't looking forward to having to reface her daughter after the argument they had had. "So, you didn't find it necessary to tell us when we could have helped you find her instead of you using your status as a federal agent to your advantage and taking her against her will?" McGee asked with a surprising hint of sarcasm in his voice. Ellie just glared at him. "I must say, Timothy is right, Eleanor. You have us, don't you? We could have helped" Ducky attempted to interject, when he was suddenly interrupted.

"Yeah, you could have helped! Helped me and my father to ensure we'd never see HER for as long as we lived!", Katherine growled. Ellie just sighed. "Look, Katherine, I don't want to get into an argument. So, how about this: you just stay here for the day and you do whatever you like; listen to music, read, I don't care, whatever you want". Katherine pondered for a moment or two, but nodded. "I guess there's no real issue with that. Give me my headphones and my iPod" she said, holding out her hand. Ellie rolled her eyes and gave them to her. "I still want you down here, though: McGee, your chair" she said. This was going to be long as hell...


	3. Katherine's True Side

**DISCLAIMER: Same as Chapter 1. Thanks to ncisgeek for the inspiration for this chapter**

Katherine's True Side:

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, the rest of the day went without any issue at all. Katherine was well-behaved and as long as she was left alone to listen to her music, she didn't put up too much of a fuss. And much to Tony's relief, she pretty much ignored him: after all, being attacked 3 times in one day by the same person was pretty embarrassing and he was pleased when mother and daughter went home that evening. As soon as the elevator doors closed, Tony gave a massive sigh of relief. "Thank GOD that's over. Man, that girl is a handful!" he said to no-one in particular. McGee rolled his eyes as he prepared to pack up his stuff. "What's the matter, Tony? Didn't like getting your ass kicked by a girl?" he teased and Tony shot him a look that Gibbs would have been proud of. "SHUT UP, McSarky! You'd be saying the same thing if she kicked your ass!" he retorted.<p>

"Smack!" "Ow!"

Gibbs had come in stealthily and headslapped McGee. "Leave DiNozzo, McGee! You wouldn't appreciate being taunted by him if Katherine had attacked you instead" he said before downing a cup of his coffee. "Boss, now that you're here, what happened in Abby's lab. I heard Katherine stood up to you with a glare that would have made you pro..." Tony asked, only to be cut off by Gibbs looking straight at him and raising an eyebrow to suggest "go on, continue. I dare you". Tony quickly got the message. "Shutting up, boss" was all he said.

Ellie arrived home, turning on the lights. What a day she had had. Katherine had gotten off COMPLETELY on the wrong foot with everyone; from what she heard, she called Abby "a hyperactive lady", stood up to Gibbs and rivalled him with a glare, disrespected Roger and attacked Tony twice, the second when he was trying to stop them fighting. Ellie had apologised for telling him to shut up, by the way. She said it was "heat of the moment". Katherine, to her relief, was not being all argumentative and angry; she was still into her music and as long as you didn't interrupt, she was on her best behaviour. She headed into the kitchen to find something to eat for the two of them and found some pizzas. They were about 2 days before the sell-by so she decided to bung them in the oven.

They didn't take long to cook and dinner went smoothly. The 2 women ate in silence, Ellie unwilling to provoke her daughter and have another argument. Suddenly, her phone beeped. "Bishop" "Hey, Gibbs" "Now?" "I guess so, I'll be on the way". She looked at her daughter. "I've got to go back into work. They've found a murdered body. Can I trust you to stay here and look after yourself, Katherine?" Katherine looked up and gave a look that suggested "are you serious?". "_**Naturlich!**_" she said indignantly. Ellie sighed. "I'll be back later. Be good" she said as she rose and headed out the door. The moment the car left the drive, Katherine pulled out her laptop and went online. "Where are you?" she asked herself. This morning, before her mother dragged her to the Navy Yard, she'd found an event online about a party with drinks and everything. Then, she smiled. She found it, clicked on it and found the address. It wasn't far from here.

Her mother had made the foolish decision to entrust her with keys so she went out, locked the door and headed to the party. As I turned out, the address was easier to find as all she had to do was follow the loud music. When she found it, she saw several people out front. One boy, who looked really drunk, spotted her first. "You Katherine?" he asked, slurring. She nodded and he smiled. "Head on in, join the party".

* * *

><p>Ellie wasn't too happy at having to leave her daughter at home, but what else could she do? She was 15 and hopefully able to look after herself. As she arrived in the bullpen, she asked the inevitable question, "What happened?". Tony was first to answer: "Petty Officer Leanne Black. 20 years old, found inside a bin by a garbageman doing his evening runs. Had stab wounds all over her abdomen and handcuffs which all suggest foul play. After all, why would she stab herself and handcuff herself?" he ended, stating the obvious. "Any evidence?" Ellie continued. "All we have so far is CCTV from a camera which caught the body being pulled into the bin and the garbageman finding Black", McGee said as he pressed play. The person who threw the officer's body into the bin was wearing pure black, so it was a bit hard to identify him, but Gibbs spotted something. Throughout the body being put in the bin, there was a teenage boy watching from afar. "McGee, the teenager. I want a name and current location. He might know something".<p>

McGee entered the boy's face onto an ID locator and the result popped up as... "Alan Rodgers, 16 years old, lives at 20 Crichton Road, about 20 minutes from here". Gibbs made to stand, "Well, what are we waiting for? Engraved invitations? Let's go get him". His 3 agents followed, though inside, Ellie was concerned: Crichton Road wasn't far from where she lived...

* * *

><p>To say Katherine was already quite drunk was like saying the Empire State Building was only moderately tall. She was having a blast and was getting quite friendly with another boy, Matt Pardew. As the DJ changed songs to "Don't Cha Wish", her mind started encouraging her to start taking off her clothes. Didn't know why, but because she was so intoxicated, she didn't see the problem with it. As the music started up and the lyrics started, Katherine turned to Matt and asked him, "Wanna see something?" she asked. She pulled on her tanktop slowly and everyone realised what was happening. What happened next fitted perfectly with the lyrics:<p>

"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was HOT like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Don't cha? Don't cha?"

As this was happening, Katherine fully pulled off her tanktop, exposing her cleavage fully and gaining whoops and cheers from everyone in the room, though Matt took longer to respond, shocked at what she was doing. As the song continued, Katherine started to dance erratically and strangely. Outside, meanwhile, the NCIS truck pulled up with Gibbs getting out first, to be met by angry neighbours. "ARE YOU LAW ENFORCEMENT?!" one old lady yelled. "NCIS, ma'am. We're looking for a witness to a murder!" Gibbs yelled back; the music was so loud, they had trouble hearing each other. "Well, could you stop this party while you're at it! We're trying to sleep and these troublemakers are being disruptive!" she shouted, pointing out the music like it needed pointing out. "We'll make sure of it, ma'am!" he said as the 4 agents headed to the front door. DiNozzo slammed on it, hopefully someone would hear. And hear, they did, as a drunk boy pulled it open. "Come on in, you probably look a bit old, but the more the merrier!" he slurred before passing out.

As the 4 agents made their way in, no-one seemed to even realise their presence. "DiNozzo, kill the music! Don't care how, just do it!" Gibbs shouted. "On it, boss!" called his SFA and he pulled out his gun. Aiming carefully as so not to hit anyone, he fired at the music decks and the music slurred to a halt before stopping completely. Everyone stopped almost instantly, wondering what the hell happened. "NCIS, WE'RE LOOKING FOR ALAN RODGERS!" Gibbs shouted, as he and his agents held up their badges. No-one responded, except for one, "HEY, WHO STOPPED THE MUSIC?!" came a drunken slurry voice. "TURN THE MUSIC BACK ON!" it came again, only this time, Ellie realised just who it was...

"KATHERINE ADELE BISHOP!" she stormed forward, through the group of teens and what she saw, shocked her greatly: there was her daughter, her tanktop on the floor and looking very drunk. Matt looked very sheepish. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" she roared. "What's it look like?" her daughter slurred. Ellie grabbed her and pushed her outside. "Sit down! I'll deal with you in a minute!" she growled before storming back in. Matt was now standing up, holding Katherine's tanktop. "Um, this isn't what it looks like, ma'am. She just started doing it..." he replied, ashamed of what happened. "And you didn't think to STOP HER!" she yelled, unconvinced. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, everyone stop shouting!" a voice yelled. It was a boy, who had a girl attached to his arm. "Did you guys say NCIS?" he asked to Gibbs. "Yeah, you Alan Rodgers?" he asked and the boy nodded. "We need you to come to the Navy Yard and tell us about the body you witnessed being thrown in a bin". "Fine by me" he slurred, he wasn't that drunk, just a bit tipsy and he could still think straight. "PARTY'S OVER!" he shouted to everyone.

Much to the neighbours delight, the party came to a complete stop as Gibbs led Rodgers to the truck. "DiNozzo, take Rodgers back by car. No need to handcuff him, he's not that drunk and he's coming willingly". "On it, boss" his SFA said as he helped the boy into the car. As the two left, McGee came up to him.

"Oh boy" was all he could say.

"Yep, got that right, McGee. We've only known Katherine a day and she's added this to her list of crimes".


	4. Punishment 1: Haircut

**DISCLAIMER: Same as Chapter 1**

McGee:

* * *

><p>Gibbs and McGee drove back to the Navy Yard with Ellie in the back, keeping an eye on her drunken daughter. Ellie was beyond fuming: not only had her daughter ignored what she said, but she'd gone out and gotten utterly drunk. Then there was that action of dancing half-naked in front of several boys, not to mention everything she's done today: disrespected Roger, attacked Tony (twice) and insulted her colleagues. All that was bad enough, but this... this was the last straw. Her daughter had been in DC for less than a week and done all this. She needed to be punished, but she didn't know how. And she was so angry that she couldn't bring herself to punish her. But the question is, who could?<p>

9am - Ellie had made up her mind: Gibbs, Abby and McGee could give out punishments to Katherine. She would ask Tony, but chose not to as any attempts by him to punish her daughter could end badly for him. Katherine had slept in the conference room since midnight and 9 hours would be enough sleep for her, surely. As she waited at her desk, McGee and Gibbs returned. "How's Katherine?" asked McGee. "She's fine; still sleeping, but fine. And it's a good thing you two are here. I have favours to ask... would you at all mind... punishing Katherine for me?" she replied, then asked. Gibbs just rose an eyebrow whilst McGee spoke. "Why... why us? Why not you?". Ellie sighed, "Well... it's just, I want to punish her but I don't want relations between us to sour even more than they already have, plus I think several punishments will hopefully get the message through to her".

That seemed to win McGee over, "Um... ok, I'll give her a punishment" he stuttered. Ellie turned to Gibbs who smirked and nodded, "I'm in too, but the real question is... who goes first?". Silence fell between the 3 agents for what seemed like forever until... "I could go first, but I've got up until mid-day off. I'm going to take Delilah to get her haircut" McGee stated. A big smile grew on Ellie's face. "Perfect! One of the rules of the Marines is "hair is a privilege and not a right", so she can learn her hair is a privilege by having it chopped off! Take Katherine with you!" she said. McGee looked surprised, then it dawned and he nodded. Then, emerging onto the balcony was Katherine who looked like she needed the sleep and looked better than she did. She came downstairs and found herself face-to-face with the 3 agents. "Morning" she groaned. "Hello, young lady" Ellie said, standing up and crossing her arms. "How's you this morning?" she asked. Katherine rubbed her head, but continued, "Headache-aside, I guess I'm ok".

"Well, that's good. This morning, you're going with McGee. He has the morning off and is taking his girlfriend for a haircut. That's the first thing you're getting, a haircut" she said, sounding smug. "Yeah, alri..." Katherine spoke as she rubbed her forehead, then stopped and looked up at her mother, mortification on her face. "You... you... you can't be serious! I... I don't want my haircut!" she attempted to protest, sounding more like a whining 8 year old but Ellie stopped her. "Well, that's too bad! You crossed the line, Katherine Adele and this is the first of your punishments! Whether you like it or not, that mess of hair is coming off!" she sounded stern and serious in her voice, implying negotiation was futile. Katherine looked upset, but Ellie wasn't interested. "Now, McGee's going in 2 minutes so I suggest you wait for him. Your other punishments are coming up later!" she said before going off. For the first time since being in D.C, Katherine Adele Bishop had shown emotion other than anger.

* * *

><p>"Look, Katherine. I don't want to give this punishment as much as you do, but your mother's spoken. I don't want to be added to her list of people who have pissed her off, so let's just do this" McGee attempted to give some comfort to the 15 year old, but it wasn't working. Katherine was more than depressed; McGee realised just how much she loved her hair, but as much as he wanted to be sympathetic, he didn't want to anger Ellie. They'd picked up Delilah who was surprised at Katherine's presence, but said nothing after McGee explained. "Good thing I didn't tell her Delilah gets her haircut by my barber, or she would have gone mental" the agent thought to himself. After about 5 minutes, the car pulled up outside of their location: Charlotte's Barber Shop. Charlotte was a really lovely woman in her mid-30s who had cut McGee's hair ever since he started working on Gibbs' team. When Delilah was paralyzed, she started coming to see Charlotte and both her and McGee started to get their haircut usually at the same time. She didn't mind it being a barbers as long as the barber was a woman.<p>

Only, Katherine hated barbers. In it's entirety. When she had been in need of a haircut, either her dad or a family friend who worked in a salon had cut it. Her dad appreciated the fact she hated barbers and never took her to one. Katherine noticed where they'd stopped, did a double-take and turned to McGee in shock. "Hang on a second?! Why the hell are we here?!" she demanded to know. "Charlotte's my barber and recently, Delilah's too. Just because it's a barbers doesn't mean she's restricted; she does women's hair from time to time" McGee explained. Katherine just sighed and got out whilst McGee helped Delilah out, pulling her arm over his shoulder and helping her in. The shop was fairly quiet with Charlotte sitting, cross-legged and reading a newspaper with the chair back facing the mirror. Draped over the back was a large plain nylon red cape. Her attention was caught with the door opening and she smiled at who she saw. "Tim! How lovely to see you, love!" she said as she got up and put the newspaper on the dresser. "Heya, Char. We've got one extra today" he replied as he helped Delilah onto the bench. Coming in with her arms crossed and head down was a sulky Katherine. "Oh? Who's this?" the barber asked. "The daughter of one of my colleagues. Let's just say, she more than crossed the line yesterday and this is her punishment" McGee replied, not wanting to go into detail that much.

"Ok, then. Who's first?" Charlotte asked the two ladies, pulling the cape off the chair. Katherine sighed and moved to sit down. "I will. Just so we can get it over with" she explained, sitting down in the barbers chair. Charlotte stared at McGee who shrugged; "Fair enough" she said and she unfolded the cape, shaking it out before throwing it over Katherine. She let it rest on her shoulders before going to a dispenser and pulling a strip of tissue free, then returned to behind Katherine and wrapped it tightly around her neck before pulling the cape tightly around the tissue; it had no means of fastening so Charlotte tucked it in behind the tissue and fastened the cape with a hair clip. As she pumped the chair up, Charlotte turned to McGee, "Did this young lady's mother specify a type of haircut?". The agent stopped; Ellie didn't. "Um... she just wants something short. So just something short that still has a bit of length, I guess" he replied, though he really was guessing. "I hope I'm right and that's what Bishop wants" he thought to himself. Charlotte nodded and proceeded to pick up a spray bottle and a comb. Using both, she dampened and untangled Katherine's long, blonde locks.

* * *

><p>About 20 minutes later, Charlotte was done. She'd decided against using clippers so instead opted to use a combo of scissors and comb. She'd given Katherine a pixie cut that was drastically shorter than before, but still had some length. After setting down the scissors, she took a small pair of electric trimmers and proceeded to neaten up Katherine's new style, as well as clean up the neck. A quick run-over later, Millie took the neck brush and dusted away loose clippings before unfastening the cape, removing the neck tissue and then pulling away the cape. Throughout the whole haircut, Katherine had remained so silent but as she got up, McGee could see she had been crying as her eyes were red. He immediately felt sympathy and pulled her in to hug her. "It's ok, sweetie. You look lovely" he said assuringly as she let go from him and sat down next to him. "Ok, Delilah, you're up" Millie said, as she patted the chair. McGee immediately came to his girlfriend's aid and helped her to the chair.<p>

Katherine looked at herself in the mirror; whilst the style suited her, the thing that made herself so upset and angry was the fact that someone who had been in her life for less than a month was making decisions for her. She didn't blame McGee, he was just acting on orders. Though inwardly, she was still angry. As she watched Charlotte throw the red cape over Delilah, she spoke to herself. "Mother can not and will not make my decisions!"

* * *

><p>About 30 minutes later, McGee and Katherine had arrived back at the Navy Yard, having dropped Delilah back at work. Katherine had already gotten smug looks from workers, including Roger, but she couldn't be bothered reacting. The two headed into the bullpen to see both Gibbs and Ellie. Ellie spotted her rebellious daughter and gave a very smug smile indeed. "Much better. Now hopefully, people can recognise you and you'll lose that rebellious temper of yours". Katherine refused to reply to her mother's comments. She didn't want to have another argument. "Woah ho ho!" came a very shocked and amused voice. It was Tony. "Not so temperamental and feisty now, aren't you? Well, I guess that's a justified punishment! Maybe now, you'll start being... what's the word; oh yeah, polite!" he continued gloating, then he noticed Katherine and McGee looking smug themselves. He braced himself.<p>

"SMACK!"

"Thank you, boss!" Tony said to Gibbs. "Just for that, Tony, you'll be joining all of us when we go for Katherine's punishment" the oldest of the group said. Katherine paused. "HOLD ON... OTHER punishment?!" she said, shocked that there was more. "You heard correctly" Ellie said for her boss. "You're getting 3 punishments: 1 from McGee, one from Gibbs, the last from Abby. You've had McGee's, now time for Gibbs" she continued. "You'll find out the punishment when we get there and as I said, I've decided I want everyone to do it as another motto of the Marines is "No man left behind". I don't want you, Katherine, to do it alone and not learn that motto" Gibbs interjected. Katherine smiled, at least she didn't have to do it alone. Tony, though, frowned. "Hold on! Why don't I get to punish Katherine? Why does McGee?" he practically shouted.

"You aren't for your safety, Tony. I don't want you in the hospital in case Katherine decides to attack you. Again" Ellie explained. "Enough talking, someone go get Abby and meet me at the truck. Vance has given us until 4 to get this punishment over with" Gibbs interrupted, sounding all business as usual. "I'd show her a thing or two" Tony grumbled inwardly, still unhappy that he was left out of punishment detail.


	5. Punishment 2: Obstacle

**Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Gibbs and Abby:<p>

In order to keep the surprise element, Gibbs made Ellie, Katherine, Abby, Tony and McGee sit in the back of the truck. Unsurprisingly, he took as many shortcuts as possible, most of which left the 5 bouncing around like they were on a trampoline. They were confused as to why they had to take part in Katherine's punishment; after all, they'd done nothing wrong. Ok, they understood the motto "No Marine left behind" but they didn't see how it would apply to them.

After what seemed like an eternity, the truck finally stopped. The 5 breathed a sigh of relief. "I, for one, am glad THAT is over with!" Tony quipped. "Aw, didn't you like being bounced around, Tony?" Katherine teased. Tony was about to make a snide remark when the truck doors slammed open. "MOVE, YOU COTTON-PICKING SLOWPOKES!" came a loud, booming voice. No-one moved an inch. "I SAID MOVE! ON THE DOUBLE! IF YOU'RE NOT OUT OF THIS TRUCK IN THE NEXT 5 SECONDS, YOU'LL BE GETTING A BOOT UP YOUR BUTT! NOW MOVE IT!" the voice shouted. Within 5 seconds, 5 sets of shoes were out the truck and landing on the ground. Sadly, Ellie wasn't quick enough. The moment she hit the ground, she felt something large hit her bottom and she landed on the ground, face-first. "YOU WEREN'T QUICK ENOUGH, MISSY!" came the booming voice belonging to a gruff, aggressive-looking male Marine.

Katherine made no attempt to conceal her laughter, as did McGee. "AND JUST WHAT IS SO FUNNY ABOUT THAT?! YOU TWO, ON THE GROUND! 30 PRESS-UPS, NOW!" came another booming voice, this time from a young and equally aggressive-looking female Marine. McGee instantly did as he was told, but Katherine didn't move an inch. The female Marine went straight into her face. "FUNNY, I DIDN'T THINK THAT WAS A REQUEST! UNLESS YOU WANNA DO 60, DROP AND GIVE ME 30!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Katherine reluctantly did as she was told. Somehow, Tony managed to keep a straight face. Ellie joined the ranks and as soon as McGee and Katherine were done, the 2 Marines came in front of them. "GOOD AFTERNOON! I AM SGT. ROYSTON CLIVE! TO MY RIGHT IS SGT. ALICE MACKENZIE! I HAVE BEEN INFORMED THAT YOU ARE HERE TO TAKE PART IN ONE OF THE MOST GRUELLING OBSTACLE COURSES ON THIS SITE, IS THAT RIGHT?" the male Marine, named as Sgt. Clive, bellowed.

"That's right!" came a voice that announced the question. It was Gibbs with a cup of coffee in his hand. "Agent Gibbs, SIR!" Clive saluted before shaking his hand. "I haven't quite given the full low-down, Sergeant. The girl with the short hair, she's the reason why everyone's here. I've only known her less than 24 hours and she's disrespected workers, attacked DiNozzo and gotten drunk at a party! This is one of her punishments and I figured ALL my agents should do this course, so that they recognise "No Marine left behind!"" Gibbs explained. "VERY GOOD, SIR! Which course do you want them doing, GUNNY?" Clive questioned. "How about.. Endurance?" Gibbs said. Mackensie turned in shock with even Clive raising an eyebrow. "The course reserved for the toughest of the toughest, 2 levels above the second strongest?" he asked. Gibbs rose his own eyebrow. Clive got the message. "Very well, sir!" he said before turning to the 5 new "recruits". "ALRIGHT, YOU HEARD HIM! YOU'RE DOING ENDURANCE! YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES TO CHANGE INTO THE GEAR GIVEN TO YOU IN HUT 19M! IF YOU'RE NOT OUT IN 5 MINUTES, YOU WILL DO THIS COURSE TWICE OVER! MOVE IT, MOVE IT, MOVE IT!" he bellowed. The 5 didn't need telling twice and they raised to the hut.

"They're right about you, sir. That second B is for BASTARD!" Clive admitted. Gibbs just chuckled.

* * *

><p>Endurance was, to put it simply, a monster of a course. It started with a climb up a steep wall with only a rope to pull yourself up, then had a rope swing over ice-cold water, Tarzan ladders, climbs up steep hills, belly crawls, tightropes, beams, the works: the teamwork element was there, as for instance, you had to take a log and carry it over wooden steps that were several inches off the ground. It was designed to test even the most determined of Marines and was regarded as the "toughest obstacle course in America". And 3 federal agents, a forensic scientist and a rebellious teenager were about to do it.<p>

"ALRIGHTY! THIS IS DESIGNED TO TEST YOUR RESOLVE AND SPIRIT! YOU HAVE UNLIMITED TIME IN WHICH TO DO IT, BUT IF YOU WANT TO FINISH FIRST, BE AS FAST AS HUMANLY POSSIBLE! THERE WILL BE A PRIZE FOR FASTEST RECRUIT AND A CONSEQUENCE FOR SLOWEST!... GO!" Clive shouted and the 5 moved off rather quickly. Katherine was first to the wall with Tony not far behind. Whilst the others fumbled with the rope, Tony made it to the top and charged onto the rope swing... and promptly fell into the water. Katherine, meanwhile, took a slower approach which paid off as she made it over the water. About 5 minutes later, Katherine had made it to the log-carry and was looking worn out. Tony was not far behind, followed by McGee. Abby wasn't very good, it appeared, but she was doing better than Ellie who was still crawling on her belly under the nets.

Katherine looked towards Sgt. Clive and Gibbs, with a look of hope. "Please, let me stop now! I've learnt my lesson, this is just.. so hard!" she pleaded, but Gibbs shook his head. "You've still a way to go yet! You'll have definitely learnt your lesson when you've finished, but for now, keep going! Unless you want to start again..." he explained, threateningly. Katherine, unwilling to start again, kept her mouth shut. After another 3 minutes, Ellie finally made it. "Nice of you to join us, mother!" Katherine sarcastically remarked before she had time to think. "AND JUST FOR THAT REMARK, EVERYONE EXCEPT THE GIRL WILL GO BACK A STAGE! DON'T SASS YOUR ELDERS" Sgt. Clive yelled. The 4 adults glared at Katherine as they headed back to re-complete the stage. "THE MORE YOU SASS, THE FURTHER BACK THE ADULTS GO, THE MORE TIME WASTED!" Clive explained.

Another 10 minutes later, the 5 had finally made it over the log-carry. There wasn't far to go; just a balance beam and another set of Tarzan ladders where other Marines threw dodge-balls at them, hoping to knock them into the water below. By now, the tiredness was starting to show: they slowly made it over the balance beam but the Tarzan ladder was a real test. There were 5 in total, with dodge-balls thrown in different directions: Ellie failed instantly as she couldn't grip the ladders and feel 10 feet into the water. Abby managed 2 bars before failing, whilst McGee managed 5. But Tony and Katherine, for all their tiredness, were surprising everyone. They made it 4 fifths of the way across without slipping and were very nearly there. "KEEP IT GOING, YOU TWO! YOU'RE NEARLY THERE!" Clive shouted to them. Katherine, spurred on, finally made it to the end with the line in sight, but was so exhausted that she could only walk. Tony, meanwhile, still had plenty of stamina in him and as soon as his feet touched solid ground, made a run for it.

But Katherine made it to just 4cm near the line before collapsing forwards... JUST as Tony made it over himself. It looked like a tie. "WELL DONE, YOU TWO! YOU'VE MADE YOURSELF PROUD!" Clive yelled as he helped them to their feet. Gibbs came up to them. "That was pretty impressive. Katherine, you were faster than ANY other female recruit on this course and the fastest one was only a few seconds behind it!" he smiled. She looked up and smiled back. "Come on, change out and have a nice, long shower. Your reward will be waiting for you when you're done" he continued and the two rivals walked off, shattered beyond belief. McGee came rushing up, or rather "slowing up", as he came in 3rd, followed by Abby. Ellie came in 5 minutes later. "THAT WAS ONE OF THE WORST FEMALE RUNS ON THIS COURSE! YOU OUGHT TO BE ASHAMED" Mackensie shouted at her. "YOUR FORFEIT WILL BE TO RUN THE LENGTH OF THIS CAMP WHILST EVERYONE ELSE CLEANS UP!". Ellie groaned, she was stiff and out of energy.

30 minutes later, Ellie finished and came up to Gibbs just as Tony finished off his drink. The reward was hot chocolate and biscuits and Katherine had finished hers in 5 minutes. Inside, she felt smug that she'd beaten her mother, but she was starting to learn the error of her ways. She felt guilty for the way she acted and whilst she still wasn't too fond of Tony, regretted the way she'd attacked him. TWICE! She apologised to him and he forgave her. It didn't mean she'd just stop her personality but it was a step in the right direction.

The ride back was thankfully long and relaxing for the 5 and their muscles which ached and ached. It was a welcome relief to be back in the Navy Yard though the minute the 5 passengers headed for the elevator, Gibbs stopped them. "Hold it! We're still not done here. Abby, your punishment for Katherine is still to take place". 2 audible groans filled the room. "Gibbs, you can't be serious! Can we do it tomorrow?" Abby moaned. "No can do, Abs. We need this sorted now and out the way" Gibbs explained. "What have you planned for me?" Katherine asked, with worry in her voice. Abby sighed. "To be honest, I don't know. I've not had time to think about it... hold on, you can be my slave for the rest of the day! You have to do everything I ask!" she smiled as she finally got an idea.

And as such, for the next 6 hours, Katherine was completely and utterly run-ragged. Abby had her do some things around the lab, like cleaning up draws, putting away equipment, getting her drinks and snacks and more. It may be menial to some, but to Katherine, she had further time to think. She still hated her mother, but regretted the way she'd acted to others and especially Tony. She regretted the way she stood up to Gibbs, the way she got herself utterly drunk, the way she attacked Tony on 2 occasions within 5 minutes of each other. Today's punishments were just what she needed. She still wasn't going to listen to her mother any time soon, but she was slowly growing fond of the team. And she was going to make sure to be as lovely as she was to her father, towards the team.


	6. Detail for Dorneget

Detail for Dorneget:

**DISCLAMER: Same as Chapter 1, as always!**

* * *

><p>Because she understandably couldn't be left on her own, Katherine was bought in the next morning by Bishop. The only issue was, they were working the Leanne Black case still and they couldn't just have a civilian with them whilst they solved the crime, so another agent would have to come in and keep an eye on her in the conference room. Only, who would? Katherine would murder anyone who had gotten on the wrong side of her and nearly everyone at NCIS was on her bad side.<p>

Thankfully for her and unluckily for him, Ned Dorneget was returning to the Navy Yard after a 2 month programme in Italy. He had absolutely no clue what had been happening, so Vance decided he would be best pick. Not because he wasn't a good agent, but because he knew nothing about Katherine so the least he knew, the better. As Ellie and Katherine came into the bullpen the next morning, the rest of the team and Vance were there. Vance was first to speak, in a somewhat dryly way. "Had it not been for Katherine's actions yesterday, Bishop, we would have had to leave that witness locked up in interrogation the whole day" he said, glaring at the younger of the blondes.

"However, Gibbs and DiNozzo were able to take the opportunity to talk to him whilst McGee was out. Once he was sober enough, Mr Rodgers told us what he knew. And we have a potential suspect for Officer Black's death. Since you've had to bring in Katherine today and we can't have a civilian watching the case, Agent Dorneget will be watching her in the conference room" he continued. Bishop nodded, though Katherine rolled her eyes. "You know, I don't need a babysitter. Just lock me in the conference room and I'll behave" she said, somewhat patronisingly. DiNozzo and McGee snorted at her response. "Oh please!" Tony said, getting up from his desk. "You've proven you can't be trusted on your own" he added. "DiNozzo's right. Another agent will be here soon to take you up to the conference room until Dorneget is here" Vance continued.

"Joy..." Katherine muttered, unimpressed. Ellie resisted rolling her eyes. It was going to be a LONG day...

* * *

><p>Dorneget arrived not long after, apologising for being late, only to learn of his duty. He wasn't happy being a "babysitter" at first, but agreed to it upon learning what Katherine had done exactly. For the next few hours, he sat in the conference room with Katherine, doing pretty much not a lot. He tried to converse with her only to be ignored every time. Whenever he left the room, he asked if she wanted anything, again being ignored. Even coming back with a box of doughnuts and several hot chocolates, he was generally ignored. He felt bored as hell; getting a job like this and being ignored basically by a bit of a spoiled brat.<p>

Finally, she spoke up. Only for the wrong reasons. "You got a phone charger on you?" she asked him. He noticed she had an iPhone. So did he. "Um, I should do..." and he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a white charger. Katherine immediately reached over, only for Ned to pull back. "Hold it; you want it, just have a conversation with me" he said, feeling proud and firm. Katherine sighed and sat back down. "You wanna play that game, fair enough" she said. Dorneget sat up straight in his chair. "Tell me about your father; what was life like before Bishop came to get you?" he asked. Katherine, for perhaps the first time since coming to DC, gave a huge smile. Everyone had been so worked up over her behaviour and supporting Bishop in her decisions, that they never even asked what life was like with just her and her father.

"Oh my god, it was just SO SO lovely! Superior in all things compared to all this... RUBBISH!..." she started and went on and on, giving tons of examples of life before her mother took her from Germany.

* * *

><p>In the meantime, Team Gibbs were knuckling under with the case; Alan Rodgers was released as soon as he had given up what he knew and he had an idea on who could have committed the murder. Only it wasn't potentially a guy as first thought. Rodgers stated his belief that it was a high school student called Courtney Schwartz, who Rodgers once went with, but left her as he found her to be "aggressive, dominating and ranging on psychopath level". Apparently, she had boasted repeatedly that "she'd kill someone, then everyone will learn not to take her lightly" and that he had gone round to check on her just before going to the party, only to find her showering quickly and then found a bit of blood on her floor. She insisted she'd accidentally cut herself, but Rodgers didn't seem as sure.<p>

"Our first suspect; Courtney Schwartz!" Gibbs said as McGee pulled up her factfile. "17 years old, rough childhood. Mother passed away during pregnancy, bought up by her father who often came home drunk, ended up looking after herself" McGee carried on from his boss. "Any ideas on where she is now?" Bishop asked. Everyone looked at McGee. "She's in school. I hacked the school registers whilst Vance was talking, she signed in. Her personal life might be rough, but she's doing ok, education wise. Passable grades, good character, liked by teachers".

"Yeah, but being liked by teachers doesn't make you blameless in a murder, McHacker" Tony pointed out. McGee rolled his eyes. "Didn't say that, Tony" he pointed out. "She's in school, then we don't have to try and look for her. Gear up!" Gibbs declared, heading out of the bullpen to go to sort out the truck. Ellie looked up towards the conference room. Katherine had only been with Dorneget for an hour. "She'll be fine, Ellie" Tony pointed out as he grabbed his bag. "It's not Katherine I'm worried about..." she said, unsure.

* * *

><p>When they got to the school, though, they were met with surprise and disappointment. "Courtney has 2 free periods. Won't be back until lunchtime" the secretary explained. "Any idea on where she might have gone?" McGee asked. His response was a shake of the head. "As long as they keep out of trouble, we don't mind where they go or what they do. Why do you want to know anyway? Why is NCIS interested in one of our students?" she replied, a bit suspicious. "Ms. Schwartz is our prime suspect in a murder case" Gibbs explained. The secretary's eyes widened. "WHA... Courtney?! I think you might have the wrong person, love! Courtney's no murderer, she's an honest, caring person and the teachers love her!" she spluttered out, baffled.<p>

"Being liked by teachers is no excuse, not to mention that she's been caught potentially on camera putting a murdered body into a bin" DiNozzo said dryly, clearly unimpressed. The secretary stopped again. She picked up her phone and pressed a number. "Mr Stockton? Can you come down please? We have a problem, we've got some people here from NCIS. Apparently, a student is a murder suspect... Yes, thank you, sir. See you in a minute" she put the phone back down. "If you could follow me, to the staffroom" she said as she got up and started to go down the hallway. The 4 agents followed them, unaware that the talks had been overheard by a female student. She picked up her phone and dialled a number very quickly. "Hey, Courtney? Um... don't know how to tell you this, but..."


End file.
